


A Night in Italy

by bavarian_angel



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kisses, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: 6 riders and their night after the races in Mugello.





	A Night in Italy

Darkness and quietness had fallen over the paddock in Mugello. Marc knew that quite a lot of people were leaving already, but they didn’t have a flight back before tomorrow morning. He zipped up his hoodie and pulled his cap deep into his face, before he left his motorhome. His destination wasn’t too far away.

Carefully, he knocked on the door, waiting for an answer, but in the end he opened it without any comment from inside. Closing the door quickly behind him, he immediately noticed the low light - and the small bundle in Honda clothing in the corner of the couch.

Dani didn’t even look up, he just took another sip from the bottle, which was neither water nor beer. Normally, that was a clear sign that the older man wanted to be alone, but Marc wasn’t leaving - not tonight.

So he walked over and crouched down, pressing a soft kiss into Dani’s hair. There was no reaction from his teammate though. Sighing, Marc was about to turn around to get himself a drink as well, when Dani reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him.

Looking back at Dani, Marc had to swallow the sigh, when he saw tears running down Dani’s face. The older man pulled him down onto the couch, dropping his half empty bottle to the floor before he crawled into Marc’s arms.

Marc made sure to pull him close, not saying a single word, until Dani’s breathing calmed down. He could feel the warm breath on his neck, something that usually did completely different things to him, but today it wasn’t about that; today it wasn’t even about him. Of course, he didn’t have a great day, was probably losing any grip on the championship, but it was nothing compared to Dani.

He could feel Dani sigh as the older man pressed his cheek against Marc’s, the slight dampness spoiling the soft touch.

“Why today? Why all of this shit right now? Two weeks ago, the world was alright... I hated to see you crash, but it had been ages that I had the second place in the championship... Two weeks ago... he was still fighting...”

Marc knew what Dani was talking about and he simply hated the fact that he couldn’t do anything about it.

“I know...”

“Just hold me, please...”

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Marc pulled Dani even closer, leaving not an inch of air between them. For a long while they just sat there in silence and Marc wondered when things would be alright again.

After what seemed like ages, and Marc had thought that Dani might have fallen asleep already, the older man turned his head towards Marc. They were both losing themselves in the darkness of the other’s eyes, before Dani closed the distance, pressing his lips against Marc’s.

There had never been a kiss like that between them, but maybe that was what made it special. That and Dani’s whispered _I love you_.

 

~*~

 

Stepping out of the Yamaha motorhome, needing to leave the celebration for his second place for a moment, Maverick pulled out his phone. Biting his lip, he went into his contacts, scrolling down to the letter K, before he just stared at _her_ picture.

For a second, his finger hovered over her number, before he finally turned the screen off again. After all, he had no right to call her any more.

 

~*~

 

It was only when Alex heard Marc leave the motorhome that he went into the living room area of their motorhome to get himself a non 0,0 beer from the fridge. José was still out with some guys from the team and his parents had left for the hotel, so for the first time today, he had the privacy he needed.

Sitting down on the couch and taking a huge sip from the bottle, Alex sighed and looked over at his trophy on the breakfast bar. He had really thought he would win this today, he had believed it, but then this was racing and he could actually say that he was happy to be on the podium. He finally seemed to get the grip on that Moto2 bike.

Alex pulled out his phone, the contact found immediately, now only waiting for the ringing tone to disappear and hear his voice.

“ _Hey babe...”_

“Hi.”

“ _Congratulations on 3rd place! God, that last lap killed me. I swear one day I’m gonna need heart medication because of you.”_

The chuckle could be heard on both ends and made Alex relax immediately.

“Then you shouldn’t date a motorcycle rider...”

“ _You know that I’ve lost my heart to you way too long ago. No way out now.”_

“Good. Because I don’t want to let you go. I love you. I just wish you could be here...”

“ _I know, babe. But we’ll see each other tomorrow and I will be there next weekend at Montmelo.”_

“I still won’t be able to kiss you in parc fermé.”

“ _One day though.”_

Alex sighed, his fingers playing with the beer bottle label.

“Sometimes I don’t want to wait any more. I want all of it now. Because life can be so fucking short...”

“ _I know what you mean. It’s worth it though. And you did a beautiful tribute today.”_

“Thank you. I just knew that I had to do this. Wish it could have been on the top step though... But I just hope that he saw it.”

“ _I’m sure he did.”_

“You have no idea how often I thought about that talk with Nicky in these last few days, when he came up to me after the party in Australia. I will never forget that he believed in me. That I could make it some day. Not just MotoGP...”

“ _And you will. I know that. I love you, Alex.”_

 

~*~

 

Fabio could barely hear the knock on the door of his hotel room while brushing his teeth. Wondering who it could be, he walked over to the door, the toothbrush hanging out of his foamy mouth.

He opened the door only slightly, not wanting to flash any unsuspecting team member with only wearing his boxers. However, when he met a pair of dark eyes, he knew that the owner wouldn’t mind.

Jorge actually let his eyes wander over Fabio’s body before slipping into the room. With a step back into the bathroom, Fabio spit out the toothbrush and the rest of the tooth paste, before turning back to his teammate.

“I didn’t think you would come today...”

Jorge just swallowed as he took a step towards Fabio. They both just watched as Jorge brought his hand forward, letting his finger tips dance over Fabio’s naked torso, unable to stop himself as he brushed his nipples, eliciting a moan from him.

“I needed to come. You were so close today. So close to winning...”

“But I didn’t.”

“I don’t care. I fucked up today and you were my highlight. So, I thought... that maybe...”

Despite his darker skin colour, Fabio noticed the blush on Jorge’s cheeks and suddenly he knew what he was talking about.

“But you said... you don’t...”

“I’ve never before... But with you it’s something different.”

Hearing those words and seeing the look in Jorge’s eyes was enough for Fabio to let his last doubts drop. He closed the distance between them, pulling Jorge near and pressing his lips against that one spot on his neck. Jorge couldn’t suppress the moan escaping his lips as his hands wandered over Fabio’s back.

Licking his way up from Jorge’s neck, Fabio couldn’t stop himself whispering into his ear: “I’m will do my best. You will enjoy this. I promise.”

 


End file.
